1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED (Light Emitting Diode) package; and, more particularly, to an LED package capable of maximizing heat discharge effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) device using compound semiconductor material such as GaAs, GaN and AlGaInP has been developed and so it has been possible to implement a multicolored light emitting source. Elements, which determine a characteristic of an LED product, include color, brightness, optical conversion efficiency, and so on. The characteristic of the LED product is primarily determined by the compound semiconductor material used to the LED device and a structure thereof, but it is greatly influenced by a package structure for mounting an LED chip as a secondary element.
In order to obtain light emitting effect according to the user's demand, it is needed to improve a structure and material of an LED package or the like as well as a primary element including material or a structure of the LED chip or the like.
Particularly, as an application range of the LED package has been expanded to various fields such as indoor and outdoor illumination apparatuses, an automobile headlight, and a backlight unit of an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), high efficiency and a high heat discharge characteristic have been needed.
If heat generated from the LED chip is not discharged from the LED package effectively, a temperature of the LED chip rises, thereby deteriorating a characteristic of the LED chip and reducing a lifetime. Therefore, in the high power LED package, a new method for effectively discharging the heat generated from the LED chip has been required.
And, in applying the LED package to the illumination device or the backlight unit, a light direction angle of emission light of the LED package should be secured. At this time, a size of the LED chip is needed to be minimized. Accordingly, a cavity is formed in a package mold unit made of resin and the LED chip is mounted inside the cavity.
However, in this case, the package mold unit made of the resin is discolored by being exposed to high temperature and high power for a long time. As a result, a lifetime of the LED package is reduced by deteriorating brightness of the LED package.